Il n'y a pas que le désir du sang
by Shigu
Summary: Zero a but le sang de Kaname...Un sang pur. Les effets du sang d'un vampire de sang pur ne sont pas toujours ce que l'on croit... Lemon KanameXZero. Dans la lignée de "Quand le sang ne suffit plus..."


Auteur: Shigure-chan  
Base: Vampire Knight (Trentième nuit)  
Pairing: KanameXZero  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: Persos pas à moi...appartenant à Matsuri Hino. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour assouvir mes fantasmes yaoi xD  
On peut considérer cette fic comme étant dans la ligné de « Quand le sang ne suffit plus... » Même si elle n'ai pas une suite de l'histoire entre Ichijo et Shiki.

* * *

**Il n'y a pas que le désir de sang...**

* * *

_Je le hais_.

Ma main gauche s'agrippa à sa chemise tandis que dans ma main droite, je tenais fermement Bloody Rose pointait vers lui...

_Je veux le tuer!_

Mes crocs déchirèrent avec brutalité, la fine barrière de peau de son cou. Je sentis son sang coulait dans ma gorge. Ce sang...Le sang...d'un vampire de sang pur. Kaname Kuran.

-N'oublie jamais...qui t'as offert ce sang...

La blessure au cou, que Kaname lui avait causé cicatrisa rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il buvait le sang du vampire.

-Zero...

-Uh...Urgh!

Zero vacillait. Il tomba à genoux près de la fenêtre entrouverte de sa chambre, sa main droite agrippa la rideau légèrement tiré tandis qu'il porta sa main gauche à son visage. Il avait chaud. La tête lui tournait. Son souffle était haletant. Tout ceci lui rappelait ses envies de sang...Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas ça.  
Il sentit une odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis la nuit dernière. Il vit une ombre apparaître dans son champ de vision, dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait...Kuran?!

Kaname s'avança dans la lumière bleuté que diffusait la lune en cette nuit au ciel dégagé. De l'une de ces mains, il replaça quelques mèches sur son visage puis croisa les bras, regardant fixement Zero.

-Rien de spécial, Kiryû.

-Menteur!

Son souffle c'était fait plus haletant en entendant la voix de Kaname. Merde...C'était lui qui lui faisait cette effet?! Impossible...Il ne pouvait pas le croire...Pourtant, des signes montraient le contraire.  
En croisant le regard de Kaname, Zero qui habituellement soutenait son regard sans sourcillé, le détourna rapidement.

-Boire le sang d'un sang pur peut avoir des effets différents selon les personnes.

L'argenté ne comprenait pas. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas comprendre. Ce à quoi il pensait été tellement...inconcevable!

-Je sais à quoi tu penses...

-Hein?!

-Est-ce vraiment inconcevable?

Kaname s'était rapproché et il se trouvait à hauteur de Zero à présent.

-Parce que je te hais!

A peine ces mots était-il sorti de sa bouche que Zero comprit que ce qu'il avait dit...n'étais plus une vérité. Oui il le haïssait...En temps normal. Mais là, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Un désir montait en lui. Autre que le désir du sang.

-NON!

Il se releva soudainement, essaya de reculer. Seulement, ces forces l'avait abandonné et il laissa son corps s'appuyait difficilement contre la fenêtre, près du rideau.

-Tu dis « non »...Mais ton corps trahit ta pensée...

Le brun s'était rapproché de l'argenté (1) et se retrouvait maintenant face à lui. Sa main gauche alla s'appuyer contre le mur, près de la tête de Zero. Ce dernier releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui du vampire de sang pur.  
Il ne pouvait plus lui résister. Il décida de laisser...ces instincts prendre le dessus.  
Kaname sourit. Il n'eut pas besoin de paroles. Dans le regard de Zero, quelque chose avait changé. De petites rougeurs timides étaient apparut sur les joues de ce dernier.  
____________________

Pour Kaname, le lit de Zero lui semblait trop loin...? Son envie était telle aussi grande que celle de Zero?  
Les vestes d'uniforme des deux garçons gisaient lâchement au sol, à un mètre d'eux.  
Tout deux n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où ils étaient quelques minutes auparavant. La seule différence, c'était le corps à moitié dénudé de Zero, assis contre le mur. Kaname, face à lui était en train de lui enlever le pantalon tout en passant sa langue le long de l'une des cuisses de Zero. En quelques minutes, il ne resta au jeune vampire que son caleçon, sa chemise blanche et sa cravate.

-Ne...Ne me regarde pas!

Zero se cacha la visage. Il ne se savait pas comme ça...Il détestait ça! Ce n'était...pas lui! Et pourtant...C'est ce qu'il désirait à ce moment.  
Kaname passa sa main furtivement sur le caleçon de Zero et sur la bosse déjà formé. Il enleva la cravate de l'argenté et déboutonna d'une main, tout les boutons. Sa deuxième main s'attarda sur le caleçon qu'il retira, délivrant ainsi le sexe de Zero.  
Zero souffrait. Kaname ne se contentait que de lui faire des caresses et lui...désirait plus de contact.  
Il rentra sa tête dans ses épaules quand il sentit la main de Kaname se posait autour de son sexe et lâcha un soupir.

-Ah!

Sa main droite alla agrippait le rideau à côté de lui et il enfonça ses ongles sur le sol quand le brun commença de lent mouvement de va et-vient sur son sexe. Cela dura quelques minutes, à peine 2. Son désir était tel, qu'il jouit une première fois dans la main de Kaname. Il devint rouge de honte en voyant le vampire léchait lascivement ses longs doigts couvert de sperme. De plus, il le regardait, ce qui n'arrangea rien à son problème. Il ferma les yeux, haletant. Ce fut quand il sentit un doigt s'insérer dans son intimité qu'il les rouvrit rapidement, le regard apeuré. Zero posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Kaname et l'une de ces mains agrippèrent la chemise noir du vampire. Le brun inséra un deuxième doigt et commença des mouvements de va et vient léger, histoire de détendre un peu l'argenté. La main de Zero qui tenait fermement la chemise de Kaname, tremblait. Il regarda le brun, suppliant du regard, d'aller plus vite.

-Hu...A...Ah!

Le vampire de sang pur venait de remplacer ses doigts pas son propre membre. Des larmes de douleur coulèrent le long des joues de l'argenté tandis que le brun commençait de lent mouvements de va et vient, lui arrachant des gémissements de douleur.

-Détend-toi...

Les mouvements de va et vient accélérèrent et la douleur disparut lentement. Le corps de Zero glissa de contre le mur et il se retrouva pratiquement allongé au sol. Kaname lui releva le bassin afin d'aller plus profondément en lui. Le corps de l'argenté était parcourut de spasme et ses ongles s'enfonçaient de plus en plus profondément sur le sol à chaque coup de butoir du brun.

-Ku...Kuran...

Le brun fronça les sourcils, lâcha le bassin de l'argenté et sortit son sexe de l'intimité de celui-ci.

-Ku...

Zero n'eut pas le temps de finir de parler. Kaname venait de lui agripper le bras, de le retourner et de le plaquer contre le mur. Le jeune vampire sentit de nouveau le sexe du vampire de sang pur le pénétré violemment. Cette fois, ce fut directement de violent et rapide va et vient. Le vampire de sang pur prit le sexe du jeune vampire dans sa main droite et exécuta des mouvements de va et vient au même rythme que ceux qu'il donnait à l'intérieur de Zero. Sa main gauche passa près de sa consœur et remonta le long du torse de l'argenté avant d'aller se nicher sous son cou. Les longs doigts de Kaname commencèrent à serrer le cou de Zero qui laissa échapper un cri de douleur mêlés à celui du plaisir.

-Haaaa!!

Il se libéra une nouvelle fois dans la main de Kaname. Haletant, les yeux humidifiés par des larmes de plaisirs, Zero se libéra de Kaname en se déplaçant légèrement vers la droite. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard mêlant haine, plaisirs et envie...Le brun ferma les yeux en souriant. Il s'assit à l'endroit où était l'argenté quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce dernier vint s'installer en face de lui. Il prit entre ses doigts le sexe de Kaname et le plaça à l'entrée de son intimité.  
Zero plongea son regard dans celui de Kaname et s'empala lentement sur le sexe dressé du vampire de sang pur.

-Ze...ro?

Kaname était surpris de l'initiative du jeune vampire mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Zero bougeait ses hanches de façon rapide, voulant sentir au maximum le sexe de Kaname en lui. Ses mains s'étaient enroulés autour du cou du brun tandis que les mains de celui-ci, se posèrent sur les hanches de l'argenté.  
Les lèvres entrouverte de Zero laissaient apparaître ses canines. Il voulait...plus de contact physique. Il voulait les lèvres de Kaname. Instinctivement son visage se rapprocha de celui du vampire de sang pur mais celui-ci ne le laissa pas obtenir ce qu'il désirait. A la place, il accéléra encore plus les mouvements de va et vient en Zero.

-Ha...K...

Kaname donna un coup beaucoup plus violent que tout les autres.

-Ka...name!

Le vampire de sang pur stoppa tout mouvement et posa son regard sur celui de Zero. Il lui sourit et sa main droite alla se nicher dans le creux du cou de l'argenté. Elle remonta lentement, passa sur sa joue puis s'attarda dans ses cheveux. Il rapprocha le visage du jeune vampire du sien et ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes. Zero continua à faire bouger ses hanches sur le sexe de Kaname. Le brun ne laissait toujours pas l'argenté l'embrassait. Il ne laissait que leurs lèvres se frôlaient, chacun sentant le souffle de l'autre.

-S'il te plait...Kaname.

Zero lâcha tout ceci dans un souffle et aussitôt le contact eu enfin lieu. Kaname venait de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Zero. Le baiser se fit d'abord timidement malgré le violent désir des deux vampires. Puis, il devint plus sauvage, plus passionné. Approfondissant le baiser, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se battirent pour avoir le dessus puis s'aimèrent (2). Kaname romput le baiser pour laisser sa langue se promenait le long du cou de Zero. Ils étaient tout deux au bord de la jouissance. Le vampire de sang pur voulait mordre le jeune vampire...Sentir son sang coulait dans sa bouche mais ceci, il se l'interdisait. L'une des mains de Zero délaissa le cou de Kaname pour aller se nicher dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Le brun délaissa le cou de l'argenté pour plonger son regard dans celui de...son amant. Il comprit. Zero ferma les yeux. Kaname rapprocha une nouvelle fois son visage du cou de Zero, passa sa langue sur la fine couche de peau et le mordit. L'argenté fut parcourut d'un spasme et ses mains retombèrent dans le dos du brun. Il y enfonça ses ongles lorsque Kaname donne un dernier coup de butoir avant de jouir en lui. Zero le suivit rapidement.

-Hum...

Le corps de Zero tremblait dans les bras de Kaname qui continuait à boire son sang. Ses forces l'abandonnaient, sa conscience vacillait. Le brun le ressentit et délaissa le cou de l'argenté pour ses lèvres. Zero sentit son propre sang coulait dans sa gorge et voulut se dégager mais le vampire de sang pur le retenait fermement. Sentir son sang coulait dans sa gorge venait de réveiller en lui le désir habituel. Celui du sang.

Kaname porta sa main à son cou. Zero l'avait mordu sans ménagement mais les marques de morsures cicatrisait déjà. Tournant le dos à Zero, il ramassa sa veste lâchement abandonné au sol.

-Pourquoi...?

Pourquoi? C'était une bonne question. Ils n'avaient aucun sentiment l'un pour l'autre à part celui d'une haine mutuelle et pourtant...Ils s'étaient adonné à un acte bestiale, sensuel...érotique.  
Kaname disparut comme il était apparut. Laissant Zero seul, debout, appuyé contre le mur où il avait eu cette relation. Le sperme de Kaname coulait le long de ses cuisses. Son propre sang coulait le long de son cou et celui de Kaname...le long de sa bouche.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

J'avouerais que...c'est la première fois que j'écris une fic comme ça O_O J'ai l'impression que ca change de ce que je fais d'habitude mais...ça ne me déplait pas ^^  
J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic ;)

(1) je trouve...définitivement...cette expression très bizarre xD

(2) Je me sens poète ce soir =D


End file.
